


You're Breaking Up

by CaitliNation



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitliNation/pseuds/CaitliNation
Summary: Derek and Stiles have been together for five years and are still completely in love, but an underlying turmoil threatens to tear them apart.





	You're Breaking Up

“So, your anniversary is tomorrow right?” Lydia says as she sidles up to Stiles desk, manicured nails clacking away at the polished wood. She has a dangerous gleam in her eyes that Stiles is used to and also still terrified of.

“Yup,” he replies, popping the “p” and fighting the smile that’s beginning to creep up on his face against his will. He always smiles when he thinks about Derek, mostly because of the fact that he still can’t believe he got the man of his dreams.

“Five years is a long time,” Lydia remarks as she leans forward and throws a lock of strawberry blond hair over her shoulder.

“Yeah, it is,” Stiles says warily, because Lydia is definitely acting _weird_ , like she’s up to something. And that most certainly is a cause for extreme caution. “Isn’t your shift over?” Stiles asks, glancing at his computer to check the time, and yeah, her shift ended about ten minutes ago. “Why are you still-”

“So, planning anything special?” she questions abruptly, cutting him off.

“Uh, I don’t know. He’s taking the night off, so we may go out. Or just stay in and order something. You know how Derek prefers silence and solitude.”

He and Derek are completely different when it comes to their natural inclinations. Stiles prefers crowds and people. He can barely sit still for more than ten minutes, and he has a well-known ability to talk someone to death. Derek on the other hand is highly uncomfortable when he’s around then more than about five people. He’s extremely taciturn, and prefers the quiet.

Stiles still isn’t sure what fates pushed them together. But, you know what they say about opposites attracting…

“Who knows? Maybe he’ll surprise you,” Lydia says with a shrug before flouncing away on six inch stilettos that are so not appropriate for work. But no one dares to approach her about that.

“Yeah, maybe,” Stiles sighs to no one. Derek isn’t known for surprises, and though Stiles loves him more than anything in the world, sometimes a little excitement would be nice.

 

 

 

His shift at the Beacon Hills Police Department ends late in the night- he had to pull some extra hours so he wouldn’t have to work on his anniversary. So he doesn’t get home until it’s almost midnight.

He’s hungry, but too tired to even think about cooking or stopping for food at the moment. So, when Stiles opens the door to his and Derek’s shared apartment and smells the unmistakable aroma of Chinese takeout, he could almost cry of happiness.

“Oh my God, I love you,” Stiles says as he enters the kitchen and sees Derek sitting at the table, mouth stuffed adorably with food. There’s an assortment of Stiles’ favorites also laid out on the table.

He bypasses the food, and leans over to give Derek a kiss. It’s meant to be a peck but he finds himself lingering, and he can’t tell whether it’s from the overall urge to make out with his boyfriend or because said boyfriend tastes like beef lo mein and Stiles is beyond starving.

He begins to draw away but then Derek is pulling him closer, dropping his fork in favor of running a hand up Stiles arm. 

Stiles finally pulls away after however long because he has needs. Needs that, at the moment, involve copious amounts of food getting into his stomach.

“I love you too,” Derek says after they come apart, a small smile touching the corners of his lips. And after all the time they’ve been together, those words still make Stiles breathless. He’s sure he’s sporting a dreamy grin as he sits down and begins to eat.

They don’t speak for a few minutes, more so because if Stiles tried to talk, he’d probably end up choking on an eggroll or something. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Eventually, the hunger ache subsides enough to make conversation.

“So, when are you coming home tomorrow?” Stiles manages to say after swallowing.

“Early. Maybe noon? I want us to have most of the day together,” Derek says.

“Any plans?” he asks with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Derek stretches, raising his hands over his head before he answers.

“I was thinking maybe we could stay in? I barely see you anymore as it is, and I could make dinner. We could catch up.”

Stiles looks down at the empty takeout container, trying not to let his disappointment show. It’s true that their work schedules make it so that they’re lucky if they speak for more than ten minutes a day. And he loves Derek’s cooking so it’s not like eating it would be a hardship. But, he was hoping for something else. Maybe just a small party? With close friends?

He hasn’t spent any significant time with his best friend, Scott, in a while. He also knows that Derek hasn’t seen Boyd, Isaac, Erica, or his two sisters in forever either. Stiles didn’t want a crazy party, just a small gathering.

He looks back up and smiles, because he knows that’s what Derek would expect of him. But, his boyfriend doesn’t seem entirely certain of himself as he takes in Stiles expression.

“Is everything alright?” Derek asks, brows drawing together in concern.

“Fine. I’m feeling kind of tired, actually. Uh, I’m gonna go take a shower,” Stiles says, standing up and avoiding eye contact with Derek. He begins to clear the table but is stopped when Derek places a hand over his, making him pause. Reluctantly, Stiles lifts his eyes to meet Derek’s gaze, plastering on an innocent, confused expression as he does so.

“You’d tell me right? If something was wrong?” Derek asks earnestly.

“Totally,” Stiles replies immediately as he begins to pull away, grabbing the containers of Chinese food.

“Good. I can clear this away. You go take your shower.”

Stiles begins to make a protest, but Derek cuts him off with a look. Raising his hands in mock-surrender, Stiles gives Derek a quick kiss on the cheek and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago and after rereading it, I decided it was worth posting. It's a short first chapter and I make no promises about a second one. But keep your fingers crossed!


End file.
